Mitsuru Fuwa
Mitsuru is Naoya Saeki's roommate and best friend. He is a senior colleague of Nagi Saeki and Tetsu Akatsuki. Appearance Mitsuru has brown hair and amber eyes. In the main story, Mitsuru wears a standard black TOKKOH Uniform with gold embellishments/buttons. He also wears a black inverness coat on his right shoulder. The band on his peaked cap is a forest green, as well as part of his collar. Personality Mitsuru is a character that often teases Nagi, often calling him out for his brother complex while being friendly with Naoya, even jokingly asking for Nagi's permission to be around Naoya. He is also rather playful, often sneaking out at night with Naoya to head to the red-light district and visiting brothels or heading to cafes and making the ladies laugh with his jokes. Despite his attitude, he does care for both Nagi and Tetsu, even more so when Naoya is murdered. He slightly acts as a brotherly figure, often showing concern and telling Nagi and Tetsu to stop it with their 'stupid detective game' before they get involved in something dangerous and/ or get themselves killed. Although he says this, he still helps them out when they're in trouble and scolds them afterwards. Mitsuru is intelligent, even being complemented by Naoya regarding this trait, but often denies it when people point it out. Furthermore, it has been demonstrated that Mitsuru is anxious about the fact that he will die someday, possibly in a time of conflict, at least wanting someone to remember his name. Thus, telling Saizo his name within his (Saizo's) special story, claiming he must be pretty selfish that he wants at least one person to remember him. Background Mitsuru was the second son born into a noble family that had gradually begun losing its wealth. He observed his older brother being used by his parents so they could get him to marry to a richer family so they could restore their wealth. As the second son, they didn't pay much attention to him so he became a delinquent, even proclaiming himself that he was something like a 'bad boy'. However, afterwards, the wealth of his family began decreasing and even turned to Mitsuru, trying to use him for their advantage as well. He says that he often went to cafes so he could make the ladies laugh with his jokes. He was often bored with life and realised that he had nothing interesting to do as he didn't try to make friends but it wasn't that he didn't want friends either. He met Naoya during his second year of university. They understood each other extremely well, thus becoming best friends. The both of them didn't know what to do after they graduated and entered 12-Story Prison together. Mitsuru said he had only entered 12-Story Prison with Naoya because he had thought that life wouldn't have been boring that way. During his time as a TOKKOH officer, he and Naoya had saved Chiyo Mochizuki. The Prison Boys Before the story took place, Mitsuru had received the envelope (with the suicide note inside) from Naoya who had requested that Mitsuru gives the note to Nagi and Tetsu if he ever goes missing. Mitsuru often felt as though Naoya was in a rush to die but had never verbally expressed those thoughts. Despite those instructions, Mitsuru didn't give the envelope to Nagi and Tetsu upon discovering Naoya's death, thus, Nagi and Tetsu pinning Mitsuru as one of the prime suspects for Naoya's murderer as he even told the two to stop snooping around before they got themselves in a dangerous situation. Even more so, he attempted to cover the fact that Naoya had written the suicide note, claiming that he had written it himself but is contradicted by Tetsu saying that both he and Nagi can recognise Naoya's handwriting. At one point, the player can choose whether they want to accuse Mitsuru as Naoya's murderer or not. If they do, Mitsuru is sentenced to death and is executed. If they acquit him, he becomes an ally although still objects to Nagi and Tetsu trying to find out about Naoya's death Character Gallery Card 2 "I liked a character that is persistently teasing around someone who is grumpy, so there are similar characters who appear in the story. In the original story, there were two characters: 'The best friend of his late brother' and 'A guard/beefer who became a TOKKOH officer to make money for a living and believes in militarism a little bit.' Mitsuru is the combination of the two. Actually, there was a ridiculous setting that is 'Mitsuru appears with girl's clothes to pretend to be Naoya's girlfriend.' I guess Mitsuru would willingly wear girl's clothes though... but the other characters wouldn't be too happy with it. In this age, only rich people or really clever could get into university though. Naoya and Mitsuru graduated. Tetsu and Nagi didn't go to university. They entered 12-Story Prison right after they graduated from a police school. Mitsuru's weapon is a saber. In this age, military and police usually had sabers, not Japanese swords (katana). You can't think of the Taisho period without thinking of an inverness coat! I want them to wear inverness coats! But the season setting is summer! I couldn't give it up, so you can see my obsessiveness in the designs of the characters." Trivia * He wasn't aware that Naoya had a girlfriend. * He was the one that first mentioned Hades grass to Naoya, although Mitsuru had called it 'Heaven's drug' during the time. * His partner for work is Nagi. * Although Mitsuru isn't Naoya's murderer, he kills Tetsu and Nagi in several of the endings. ** In one ending, Mitsuru comments under his breath that they (Nagi and Tetsu) know too much. At night, Tetsu dreams of his father about to kill him and upon his awakening, he is met with Nagi's bloody arm stretching out towards him, telling Tetsu to run away weakly although it's too late and Tetsu is confronted with Mitsuru raising his saber over him. Category:Incomplete Page Category:Character Page Category:TOKKOH